No Greater Love
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: AU. Obi-Wan stays the night before Padme's funeral with an old friend. Six year old Padme Kenobi was chosen to "join" the Imperial Palace Dancers, becoming not much better than a slave. When she is eleven, Darth Vader learns who her parents are and takes her as his own daughter. ROTS, Inter-, and Original Trilogy. Starkiller/OC
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything except my O.C.s . (THIS EXTENDS TO THE WHOLE STORY!) So don't sue me!**

* * *

Prologue

"Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed!" shouted the newly named Emperor Palpatine on the HoloNet for the hundredth time that day.

Sabe Shife sighed sadly as the Senate burst in to applause. Standing up abruptly, she turned off the holo with a shake of the head and a noise of disgust. 'I can only imagine how angry Padme is now,' mused Sabe, 'I hope she's alright though, she wasn't looking to good last time I commed.'

Thunder and lightning rolled and crashed later that evening as the dreary clouds started to pour buckets of rain. 'Well, the rainy season is here finally...' But before she could finish her thought it raced out of her mind by her comm ringing. "Elle! It is midnight on Coruscant!" Sabe halted as she actually looked at the handmaiden for the first time, "Elle, what's wrong?"

A small sob escaped Elle's throat, "She's dead, Sabe! Dead! Milady is Dead!"

A gasp left Sabe as she sat heavily down on the chair behind her. "Dead!" she croaked, "How?"

Then to her shock Elle started to use code! "The survivor of the duel bought it. The ruler insists we press charges. The users are accused." That meant that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi brought Padme's body and the Chancellor, now Emperor was going to say that the Jedi killed her.

"That explains some of it, but _how_ did she die?" Sabe pressed.

Elle replied, "I don't know," she made a gesture that meant 'not secure', " but _we_ will be arriving in a few hours...," Elle trailed off.

Sabe frowned, "What is it, Elle?"

Elle cast her eyes down and whispered, "She was 9 months pregnant, Sabe."

Sabe's jaw dropped, "Pregnant!"

Elle nodded, "Yes, I need to go. The queen will break the news to the press when we arrive. I will see you tomorrow at the funeral, Elle out." The holo blinked out.

A thousand thoughts raced thru Sabe's mind as she sat there sobbing, but slowly they slowed. "Damn Palpatine." was last thought she had before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sabe awoke to loud, urgent knocking on her front door. "I'm coming. I'm coming!" She glanced at the wall chrono as she stood up. "One in the morning! Honestly!" Although the figure had on a cloak with the hood up, she recognized him as soon as she saw him and slammed her hand on the door release. "Obi-Wan, are you insane! What if someone remembered you! Do you have a..." The expression on Sabe's face would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious when the little bundle in Obi-Wan's arms started cry and squirm.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Sit down, this will take a while."

* * *

Two hours later, Sabe sat numb with shock and grief as she watched little Luke being put to sleep by Obi-Wan in a corner of the living room. He came over and sat next to her. "Luke and I will leave in the morning, so you need not worry about have us on your hands."

Sabe looked at him like he had just slapped her. "How could you even think that! I would hide you both till I died!" she hissed so she wouldn't wake Luke, "If you didn't think that having him on Naboo is a bad idea, I would take him myself! And for hiding you, I would do just because I love yo..." She halted when she heard what she was saying.

Obi-Wan smiled and whispered, "I love you too," leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened and then closed as she returned the kiss. Obi-Wan picked her up bridal style and laid Sabe on her bed just as they stopped their kiss for air.

Sabe whispered, "I don't know if we should do this."

Obi-Wan put his finger over her lips, "I will stop if you want me to, love."

When he sealed her lips with another kiss all doubt left her mind.

The lights turned off and the door shut.

* * *

It wasn't till late the next day that it sank in. Sabe believed that she had made the biggest mistake in her life.

* * *

When nine months later, she held her newborn daughter, Padme Kenobi, for the first time, Sabe realized that night was probably the best mistake she made as well.

* * *

**So, do you like it, hate it, love it? I suppose Obi-Wan is a bit out of character, but you and I would be too after such an event. Also, this will probably be the only scene that has such a theme, so don't let it put you off if it's not your thing. It's only in here because the importance to the story. I'll try to have Chapter One up by tomorrow!**

**This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	2. Chapter One - Twelve Years Later

**Hello Everyone!**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Empresselizabeth: No, they did not. They were in the bedroom, Luke was in the living room. ****'Cringe' ****I'm so sorry you got that idea. This chapter is shorter, but as I get better the chapters will get longer. Thanks!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Thank you! I love your stories by the way. Luke had the last name of Skywalker because his real birth certificate was hidden imho. Even if it wasn't, that is what happens here. Padme knows her real last name, but she uses her mother's. So, for now she's Padme Shife.**

* * *

**Thank you for following MommyMayl and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay!**

* * *

Chapter One

Twelve Years Later

"And one, two, three, four, spin, and sway!" Madame Brack barked out like a Drill Sargent. If you were to walk past the practice rooms for the Imperial Palace Dancers on any given day, you could hear Bark (the nickname the girls gave her) with her harsh voice yelling and sometimes swearing. The class was soon over. The girls had a few minutes before they had to leave for the next class, so they gathered into groups to chat.

"Pada, do you really think that we will someday dance for the Emperor?" asked Lani, another of the 'students'. Pada was Padme's nickname with her friends.

Padme shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. We might not come up to standard and be rejected."

Lani shivered, "I hope not," she whispered, "Do you hear the stories about what happens to rejects."

"I know." replied Padme sadly, "I wish I could leave, but that is about as likely as Naboo becoming an ice planet."

Another one of the girls, Mara, laughed harshly, "You mean Vader will marry before that happens." she continued haughtily, "I wouldn't leave anyway. I'm happy here."

"Happy in this hell, mph." muttered Lani.

"What did you say!" hissed Mara.

Padme spoke calmly, "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, Lani, Mara." Mara grinned sheepishly and Lara sighed. Padme shook her head, "Since we are all friends, you would think we would get along."

Lani and Mara grinned, "Not on your life!"

* * *

Dancers were allowed only one meal a day at the end of the day. The girls always speculated on why that was. Lara came up with the most plausible answer, that they do it for three reasons: 1. To keep us submissive, because if you disobey you don't even get that meal, 2. To keep us stick thin, and 3. To keep us from costing too much money. And even Mara agreed with those ideas. Today, dinner was like always a strange, disgusting soup that was only for the nutrients, not the taste.

"So, Mara," asked Lara, "I have always wondered why you hate Vader so much." Padme's left eyebrow went up as to say 'Are you egging her on?'

Mara made a face at the taste of the soup, "I would like to keep that knowlege to myself, thank you."

"But..." started Lara.

"Lara." Padme warned, "She does not want to talk about it, SO. DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. IT."

"Alright, alright, I won't!" said Lara, lifting her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"After we're done eating, do you have any ideas of what we should do, Padme?" asked Mara.

"How about we sneak out?" suggested Lani.

"What!" hissed Mara, "Are you crazy! They'll catch us, and then we won't eat for a week!"

"So," goaded Lani, "I rather have a second of freedom than food for a month."

"Mara is right, Lani," replied Padme, "Also, if our scores are low enough, they'll reject us."

"Oh."

Mara shook her head, "Now she get's it."

"Sorry."

"I'm done," Mara sighed, "are you?"

"Yes. Yea." was her answer. They gathered up their dishes and walked toward their dorm.

"So, like I was saying," said Mara, "what should we do, Pada?"

"What about studying our homeworlds senators?" suggested Padme.

"Sounds good." was Lani and Mara's reply.

"So, I get Garm Bel Iblis, you get Pooja Naberrie, and Mara…." Lani's voice trailed off.

"And I'll take Bail Organa." finished Mara.

The girls were at their room's door. "Good," replied Padme, "let's get to work."

* * *

The girls laughed as Lani gave a very humourous report on Senator Iblis. "I think that was even better than Padme's report!" laughed Mara.

The girls were ready for bed by the time each had read their report. Lani took a sip of water and then the lights flipped off. "Lights out." sighed Lani, "Good night!"

"Good night!" yawned Padme.

"Night." said Mara.

Each of the girls wondered how the next day would turn out. Hopefully, Madame would be in a good temper.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to post often if short and try to make them longer. Also, if you would like me do a one shot expanding on the prologue just let me know.**

**This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	3. Chapter Two - Revelations

**Hello Everyone!**

**This would have been up yesterday, but Fanfiction just would not let me on! I reset my password, double and triple checked, everything! UGH! But I made it through the road blocks now! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Good! This chapter will answer your first question. Here it is anyway. In canon Mara remembers little of her life before Palpatine, a bit of her parents but definitely not her planet. At least for now it will stay that way. The "soup" keeps you nourished but not full. Hope that makes sense. Thanks!**

**imnotraven16: Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Revelations

When the girls woke up the next day, it was still dark outside. The lights turned on every morning at 0400 and shut off in the trainees' at 2200. Padme, Mara, and Lani got dressed, slipping into the formfitting grey tunic and black pants of the learners in a hurry as they had only a few minutes to get ready for the new day. The girls brushed their hair and put it up, Padme pulled her wavy, dark auburn, mid back length hair into a low braided bun; Mara just simply braided her shoulder length, curly, red-gold hair; and Lani put her dark brown, shoulder-blade length, straight hair into a high twisted bun. The girls didn't exchange words as they hurried to straighten the room. Mara made the beds, Padme picked up and sorted thru the clothes, and Lani picked up anything left. Just as Lani put the last holopad on the shelf the door unlocked, signaling that they were to get into the hallway at once.

The girls joined the others in the corridor as the inspection droids enter their room. They ran frenetically to the restrooms and then to the first class that day: Protocol. The teacher droned on and on about how you, as a dancer, were to greet different members of the Military. From Lord Vader to the lowest ensign, all were higher than a dancer and while being one of the Emperor's Dancers was a great privilege, it does not allow you to be of a higher rank than them. And so the class went, half what the subject was and half pure propaganda of some sort or another. Every class was like this. At 0800 the class ended and they got a ten minute break.

* * *

Lani slid down the wall with a groan outside of their PE room. "Protocol is the worst class in the day." she moaned.

"It is a little bit repetitive." admitted Mara.

"I agree with that." sighed Padme, "I think they gave that lesson last month and the month before that and repeat for as long as I've been here, which is about six years."

Mara, who had only been here about a year, stared, "I know both of you came here when you were six, but they gave you that speech? At six?"

Lani nodded, "Yep, a dumbed down version, but it was still the same old thing."

"Unbelievable, I know. The idea is to repeat until when are true dancers so that it becomes second nature to us." explained Padme.

The door opened and the group of girls filed in.

* * *

The class lasted two hours and forty five minutes, an hour and forty five minutes to long in Lani's opinion. Again they had a ten minute break and like before, they raced to the room that dance practice was held in. Once there they struck up a conversation.

"Hey Mara?" asked Lani, "Why did you choose Alderaan last night?"

Mara frowned in thought and answered, "Well, you know I'm reading about famous senators during the Clone Wars? His name was on the table of contents. I hadn't got to that part yet and I was wondering how a senator of a pacifist planet could be a famous senator because of a war. Now I know."

* * *

About two hours into dance class, an underling of Madame came scurrying into the room and whispered in her ear. Madame whirled on her, "What?!" she roared and rushed out of the room, the underling right on her heels. The girls clumped together and speculation on what had happened was rife.

Ten minutes later, Madame came back into the room and announced, "The Emperor and Lord Vader are going to pay a visit to us. You will not speak unless spoken…." and she went on give an overview of the rules. "And if any of you slip up, it will be an automatic rejection."

The dance class went on, but the underling taught so that Madame would be able to greet the guests. Soon, Madame entered the room, ushering the Emperor and entourage into the room. The girls all curtsied as the sound of Lord Vader's respirator filled the room "Good, good." croaked the wizened emperor, "Now we will have sample of what you have learned."

The girls spun and twirled as Palpatine watched closely. He noticed that not only Jade sank herself in the music, but also another girl. "What is the name of the one with the blue eyes and the deep auburn hair." he ordered. Madame preened, "That, your Majesty, is Padme Shife. She arrived here when she was six. She is now almost twelve." The music ended and all the girls curtsied.

"Lord Vader," ordered Palpatine, "You will take the girl for a blood test." /_ Check against the Republic and Jedi databases, my apprentice. Her force signature is familiar._/

Lord Vader bowed, / _Yes Master. _/ The girls whispered as Vader took hold of Padme's arm, 'escorting' her out of the room.

* * *

'Padme, her name is Padme!' was all Vader could think as he practically dragged the girl thru the halls to the medical department. In the twelve years since that day, except when she was mentioned, he had never heard her name. He could sense the girl's nervousness and fear. Palpatine was right, her signature had a familiar feel.

'Don't panic, don't panic!' screamed Padme in her head. She tried to calm down, but nothing was helping. Not remembering her mother, or the stories she told, nothing was helping. 'Just tell him.' She knew that she could tell him now that she could hear him and the Emperor or he find out later. She decided now.

"Lord Vader?" Vader looked down at the girl. She was looking at the ground.

"What?" he replied.

"I can answer the questions that the Emperor has…" she looked up at him.

"Well?"

"I am named after her."

"Who?"

"Padme Skywalker." she whispered.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"My mother was Sabe, her handmaiden. Master Kenobi told her everything the night before the funeral. My real name is Padme Kenobi." her shoulders were hunched as she waited for his response.

'Obi-Wan's and Sabe's daughter.' It started as a scream inside his head, but calmed down as he saw two people in her that he had cared about. Sabe and Padme. The child was still. He said, "The Emperor will still want a blood test."

She looked up at him. His voice wasn't so harsh. They continued to the Healers.

* * *

As they took the blood test, Vader was thinking. He realized what he wanted, but he needed to convince his Master.

"My Lord," the Medic came up to him, "here are the results." Vader looked at the Datapad. It was true.

* * *

"Rise, Lord Vader. I trust you have my answers?"

"Yes Master. She is force sensitive, but less then the Jedi standard. She is the daughter of a Jedi, like you suspected."

"Well, Lord Vader? Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of Handmaiden Sabe Shife and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Palpatine leaned back, contemplating this revelation, "You have a request, Lord Vader?"

"Yes Master," the words came running out one after the other, "She's not very force sensitive. If Kenobi found out about her he would be much pained by me claiming her as my daughter."

"You want to adopt her."

It wasn't a question but he still answered, "Yes Master."

The Emperor closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "She will be of use. I have foreseen it."

Vader bowed, "Thank you, Master."

"You are dismissed." Vader strode to the door.

* * *

**Alright! Now I'm are starting to really write this story! I think some of the scenes are still a bit too short. What do you think?**

**This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	4. Chapter Three - New Home

**Hello Everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: It does sound a bit far fetched that she remembered the stories that her mother told, espeicaly once I reveal what happened before she came to Corsacant. Even though a lot of peaple say, "Yeah right!" remember the offical explnation for Leia remembering her mother. Being force senseitive allowed her to hold on to certain memories, even when a newborn. Padme does not remember everything her mother told her, but she remembers the important things. Yes, the Force led her to trust Vader and the fact that Sabe told her about him before he fell. And yeah, _that_ _is_ Mara _to a T!_ Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Three

New Home

Padme looked up from her reflection in the shiny black marble floor to Lord Vader as he stalked through the Throne Room's huge durasteel doors. Even though she could 'grab' unguarded Force communications, that was the extent of her abilities. She was a little frightened, but who wouldn't be? Vader gestured for her to follow him and he said nothing until they were in a black speeder in one of the many hanger bays scattered around the Palace.

"I suppose you know of Anakin Skywalker?" he asked her.

Padme bit her lip and answered, "Yes, I know that you are Ana…"

Vader interrupted her with a growl, "First, you are not to mention that name. It no longer has any meaning to me."

Padme took a little courage, "Well then, I know that you were my father's um, Padawan. What did the Emperor say?"

"You will live with me until further notice and your last name will now be Vader." replied Vader.

"Padme Vader?" she questioned, "I can use Shife or Kenobi, why do I need your last name?"

Vader's thoughts flew backwards when he heard that tone. It reminded him of a certain Torguta. Saying his wife's name was to painful, but he knew what he could call this girl, his daughter. "The Emperor will only allow you to live if I adopt you, Snips."

Her jaw dropped for a second but then she decided to be a bit bold, "You adopt me? Not that's a bad thing… Skyguy."

He looked her with obvious incredulance, "You will not use that name either. In fact, you are not allowed to call me any name other than Father."

She looked ahead and nodded, "I understand and sorry, but you used Ahsoka's nickname so I…" she shrugged.

"How do you know about Ahsoka?" he queried as he swerved to change lanes.

Padme rolled her eyes, "I did tell that my father told mom everything."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady."

Padme and Vader suddenly realized that they were acting like they had known each other for years and that unnerved them quite a bit. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

The speeder glided smoothly into the hangar bay with the practiced of an accomplished pilot. One of the workers looked up and pushed a button on his shirt.

Vader turned the speeder off and got out with Padme mirroring his actions. The adjunct who was there to greet him lost his confine at the sight of Padme. His jaw dropped. "L-Lord Vader," he stuttered, "G-Grand Moff Tarkin is waiting in Conference Room 6, sir."

"Very well," he replied. He turned and strode out of the bay. Padme started to follow him but noticed the aide staring at her. She gave an exaggerated shrug with palms up and head tilted to one side to the man, who was now more stupefied than ever.

* * *

"Vader, why did the shipme…." Moff Tarkin stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Padme following behind Vader who had just walked into the conference room. Padme gave him a shy smile as she came to a stop at Vader's side.

"Tarkin, this is my daughter, Lady Padme Vader." introduced Vader.

All three of them were surprised at that moment. Tarkin was surprised because he thought that Vader's child died with Senator Amidala, Vader was astounded that he heard Padme mentally add Kenobi, and Padme was because Vader gave the title of Lady.

Padme broke the silence, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Grand Moff Tarkin. Maybe I should wait outside, Father?"

Vader nodded.

She walked out of the room and the door slid shut she heard, "The shipments did not arrive at…."

Padme mused, 'I wonder what kind of shipment was so important that Moff Tarkin had to inform Vader himself, let alone in person.'

Her thoughts dissipated when suddenly someone bumped into her, knocking her back against the door. She felt two strong arms under hers pulling her off the floor and a voice asking, "Are you okay?"

Padme shook her head to clear it, "I'm alright, thank you."

The person who bumped into her was a young lieutenant who, from his accent, seemed to be from Alderaan. "I should have looked where I was going." he laughed nervously, "I seem to have a tendency to do that. I apologize."

Padme laughed, "Apology accepted, Lieutenant."

He looked at her strangely and was about to say something when the door opened and out walked Tarkin and Vader, Tarkin had quite an upset look on his face. The lieutenant snapped to attention and saluted. "Lieutenant Locke, I will deal with you in a moment. I will see you tomorrow, Tarkin."

Padme noticed that Vader practically brushed Tarkin off, almost rudely even. Tarkin turned away abruptly and strode away.

"Lieutenant, you will be in charge of my daughter's security." he pointed at the lieutenant, whose eyes widened, "Do not fail me." Vader then stalked off too fast for Padme to follow.

"So," said Locke, "You're Vader's daughter."

Taking a page out of Lani's book, Padme replied, "Yep."

"Then I suppose I'm suppose to find you a room, unless your father already did that?" he asked.

"No, he didn't have time, Lieutenant."

"Please call me Zach or Locke, doesn't matter." he requested as they walked toward the turbolift.

* * *

"Well, this is the floor that holds your father's quarters, office, and hangar bay. There are several empty rooms, so we should be able to find one that you like." said Zach as they stepped out of the turbolift.

Padme smiled, "I'm easy to please, Zach. Let's just find the one closest to my father's quarters."

* * *

Zach threw open the door to the rooms only two doors down from Vader's. It led from a small entrance room into a hallway. Off that, there was a bedroom, study, sitting room, and bathroom. The study and sitting room were connected, as was the bedroom and bath. There was a walk-in closet in the bedroom and a balcony off the study and sitting room. It was on a corner so all the rooms except the entrance and bathroom had windows.

"This will be perfect!" exclaimed Padme.

Zach scratched his neck, "I'll have housekeeping bring up furniture. We can arrange it later. It's 1830, so dinner is being served. Would you like to eat in the mess hall?"

"That would be wonderful!" Padme smiled, "I'd love to."

"Well, then let's go before they eat all the good stuff."

Padme laughed like clear, sparkling bells.

* * *

The mess hall was packed as Zach and Padme made their way thru the line. Padme picked Bantha stew with mashed tubers and blue milk. Zach spotted a table and led her to it. There were some people already there, but they greeted Zach with laughs and smiles.

"Hey Zach," a tall man asked, "is this your little sister?"

Zach shook his head, "No." The way he said it allowed no more questions and they asked none.

The men laughed, joked, and talked thru their meal and admirably, did not stray to topics or words that little ears should not hear.

When dinner was over, Zach and Padme walked back to the room. They found not only the furniture they ordered, but also a nightgown, toothbrush, toothpaste, and bedding. Padme had just crawled into bed when Vader walked in.

"That is all for today, Lieutenant."

* * *

After Zach left, Vader just stood there as if he didn't know what to do or say.

Padme offered, "Good night, Father."

Under his helmut, Vader had his first true smile in a long time. "Good night. Snips."

* * *

**And there is Chapter Three! I hope it dosen't seem like they are warming up to each other too fast, but like Padme felt she had to tell Vader who she was(Her mother told her about Anakin before the fall and she saw after.), Vader was compelled to give her his former Padawan's nickname.**

**This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	5. Chapter Four - When Tomorrow Comes

**Hello Everyone!**

**If you haven't, check out my one-shot and soon to two-shot, No More Secrets!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review**** Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Thank you again! I have in my experience, seen that adults will offer their first name to a child if they seem to be nervous. And any child in Padme's predicament would be nervous. And she is easy to like. I have read that fic and it hits it on the head!**

* * *

**Thank you for following crossMIRAGE19!**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Tomorrow Comes

Padme sat up breathing heavily. 'Where am I?!' she thought. She panicked as she tried to figure out where she was. Then, like a ship jumping to Hyperspeed, she remembered what had happened the day before. She fell back onto the pillow with a thump. The chrono next to her bed read 03:47. Padme sighed knowing that she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. She slid out of the bed, untwisting her nightgown as she went. She walked into the living room and spotted the balcony. She opened the Nabooian door and stepped out, the cool night air rinsing every care away. She stood at the at the edge and rested her chin on her arms, watching the planet that never sleeps whiz by. She saw the Imperial Palace standing like a giant, imposing and tall. She could see the Senate building too. It looked much more, well, the only word she could think of was friendly. The Imperial Palace, on the other hand, seemed cold and dark, even though it was brightly lit. Even here, which also felt dark, could not compare to what she, well, sensed from the Palace. She was, for the first time in a long time, alone and with nothing to do, no needs to meet, and it led to thoughts on a different path that she had not explored in a long time. Thoughts, deep thinking about her mother. Memories seemed to flash before her eyes.

(NGL)

_"There's my little sweetheart! What are you doing?" Sabe laughed. Padme laid on the floor, giggling and cooing as her mother picked up a doll and played with her._

_(NGL)_

_Sabe swung Padme around as the toddler squealed and laughed, "More, Mama! More!" Her mother shook her head as she put Padme down. "No sweetie. You're getting to big for mama to lift up so high. In a little while, alright?"_

_(NGL)_

_"So, daddy was saved by Anakin again?" asked Padme, laughing. Sabe nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, Anakin picked up your father and swung him over his shoulder." Laughter rang out through the rooms of the home._

_(NGL)_

Another memory rose, but not with a welcoming smile like the others. A memory that caused tears to slide down her cheeks.

(NGL)

_"No! You can't have her! You have no right!" Her mother screamed as stormtroopers held her back. She heard self scream, "Mama!" A blaster appeared in her mother's hand and she stared to desperately fire. Another blaster rang out and her mother fell limp, blood oozing out of a blackened hole on her chest. Padme sobbed, "Mama! Mama!" but she somehow knew that her mother wouldn't get up again._

_(NGL)_

She remembered that someone told her that her mother was a bad, bad lady and that people like that had to die. The person told Padme that she would go to live with a lot of other little girls and learn how to dance. Padme never believed that her mother had done something wrong. Padme, even though she was only six, had sworn that she would find out why they killed her mother and if Padme could, she would bring it home to them. Tonight Padme had her first nightmare in a long time, one that brought up that memory. Painful memories.

Padme also thought about other things, such as why she had trusted Vader and not just waited to see what he would do when he found out about her parents. Her mother told her to always trust those feelings that impulsed to do things, that warned of danger. She didn't have a danger feeling that night and that made her feel responsible. She was shaken from her thoughts by warmth on her face. The sun was rising on Corsacant.

* * *

In a large and opulent room not far from Vader's Palace, a tall green reptile-like humanoid sat looking at his agent's surveillance holos. He expanded them to get a closer look at the human child that accompanied Vader. A very slim child, with long, almost brown hair leaning toward auburn. The Falleen was pleased when he discovered a shot of her face. Blue eyes in a face that most Humans would call pretty and so did he. A little too young, but if she lived to be older, a most exciting prospect. If she lived.

* * *

Padme glanced at the wall chrono on the way back to her bedroom. 06:37. By now Lani and Mara would be deep into Protocol and she had done nothing. She stepped into the refresher and took a soothing water shower. As she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she heard Zach calling her. "I'm in the 'fresher!" she shouted.

Zach replied, "Alright, I put some things on the bed for you! I'll be on the balcony!"

When Padme heard the door shut, she walked into the bedroom and over to the bed. A plain, azure, long-sleeved tunic and black pants lay on the bed with a pair of navy flats on the floor. She slipped to these clothes and dried her hair, putting it into a simple braid. Then she walked into the sitting room. Zach stood where she had but walked back in when he heard her, "Good Morning!"

On the table that Padme stood next to there was a tray full of food. Zach gestured to it and said, "Here's your breakfast."

To Padme it was a mountain. "I'll never eat all of this!" she exclaimed.

Zach shrugged, "Well, eat some of it while I tell you what you need to know."

While Padme ate, he put a commlink on the table. "This is yours. Your father's and my numbers are programmed in already." He put a card on the table. "This is your identification card. Do not lose it."

He then sat opposite Padme and explained to her about her schooling. He gestured to the wall chrono. "In a half hour, your tutor will get here. She will test you, then start teaching, and you will get a break at lunch, okay?"

Padme wiped her face with her napkin and replied, "Alright. I'll see you later." She watched Zach walk out the door.

* * *

At 07:30 a young woman stepped into the room, curtsied, and introduced herself. "Milady, I am Pails Ifiore and I will be your tutor."

Padme was struck dumb at this, but soon recovered. "No need for so much formality, ma'am. Please, call me Padme."

The woman smiled. "Then I will. Let's start."

* * *

******PM me if you would like a picture of Padme (Kenobi, not Amidala)! I can send it thru DocX.**

******This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	6. Chapter Five - Shipyard Scrape

**Hello Everybody!**

**This is chapter five and well, I hope _The Force Unleashed_ fans will enjoy.**

_**Also, you might want to re-read chapter four if you haven't in the last six hours. It has an important edit that changes the way you see the story.**_

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Review**** Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Thank you so much! You are a lifesaver. I'm sorry though, Sabe is definitely dead. Thank you again!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Shipyard Scrape

Padme heard plenty of sounds outside the study during her lessons, making her very curious. Her tutor turned out to also be a lieutenant in the Navy, who was assigned to the Imperial Naval College on Coruscant until Lord Vader approached her with a place in his intelligence wing as a consultant. Now, of course, she was assigned as Padme's tutor. The lieutenant found Padme to be only one Grade behind in history and Basic, but five behind in every thing else. However, after Padme confided to her where she had been, Lt. Ifiore was not surprised at the state of her education. Surprisingly, they were done with the evaluation and first assignments before lunch. Ifiore told Padme that on Second Day they would continue since tomorrow was the weekend.

After she left, Padme walked into the bedroom and saw that the closet was opened. She stepped in and noticed the clothing hanging there. While not especially bright or feminine colors, the clothes were still much more colorful and eons better quality then the clothes she had as a dancer-in-training. Padme walked into the hall when she heard Zach returning.

"How was your tutor?" asked Zach as he set the tray he was carrying on the table.

Padme glanced at the nerfloaf and rice before answering, "Great, she's very nice and makes it hard to _not _understand anything."

Zach caught her veiled glimpses at the food and grinned. "Don't wait for me."

Padme sent him a smile and sat down. Then she had a question. "What if you can't bring me my meals?"

Zach groaned. "I forgot! The kitchen is already in your comm too. You just call them and place your order."

Padme just nodded as she ate.

"Where do you come out?" ask Zach.

Padme swallowed. "5th Grade for Basic and history, 2nd for every thing else."

Zach whistled. "You have a lot of work to do."

"Yes." she sighed.

"So," started Zach, "part of the reason I'm here is because your father is going to make an inspection of some shipyard and he said you will join him."

Padme gave a look of pure skepticism.

"Well, he said 'Tell my daughter that she will accompany me.'." Zach relented.

Padme laughed. "You can tell him that I'd love to. How long will we be gone?"

"It takes about ten hours to get there and you would get back First Day evening." replied Zach, a little surprised at her turning a direct order into a request.

"Alright, when do we leave?" asked Padme.

Zach grimaced, anticipating her reaction. "In a half hour."

Padme ran out of the room, shouting, "Tell him I'll be ready!"

Zach just stared.

* * *

In a half hour, Padme heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she shouted. She turned around when she heard familiar mechanical breathing. "Hello," then she added, "Father."

"Come." was his reply.

Padme hoisted her small bag on her shoulder and followed him.

After they had walked a short distance down the corridors Padme asked, "Did you have a good day?"

The black mask turned toward her. "Comparatively."

Padme took the tone as a cue to be quiet.

* * *

After the shuttle landed on the_ Devastator, _Vader and Padme walked down the ramp in to the hangar bay. The knowledge that Lord Vader had a daughter was not known except to a few in Vader's Palace, so Padme's presence at his side shocked the group gathered to greet him.

The captain bowed. "Welcome back, Lord Vader."

"Captain, I will require a bed for my daughter in my quarters. See to it immediately."

"Yes, your Lordship."

The captain bowed and the group left the bay.

* * *

The trip passed with out any events to make it any different from any other missions that Vader had been on. Padme received a tour of the vessel and y the time that was over she was ready to sleep. She didn't even eat before collapsing on the bed in his quarters. Vader did not know what to make of her. One minute she was extremely talkative and the next silent as a mouse. He glanced at her sleeping, auburn hair spread on the pillow, curled in a ball, not a sound. He stood beside her, leaned down and pulled the blanket around her. She stirred for a second and then stilled, drawn back into sleep. Vader quirked a small smile. Sabe knew what she was doing when she named her daughter. He could get used to this.

* * *

When Padme woke up, Vader had left. She sighed. After eating the breakfast that was left for her, Padme found a refresher. She took a short shower and pulled on the dress that she had thrown in her bag. It was a deep, rich blue with three-quarter length sleeves and went almost to the floor. She brushed her hair and put it into a classic braid pinned up. As soon as she finished, Padme felt the slight shudder a ship made during a reversion from hyperspace. She grabbed her long navy cloak as Vader came through the doors.

"Good morning." she greeted shyly.

Vader surprised by answering, "To you as well."

He then gestured to the door and Padme followed down the halls of the star destroyer. While they walked, Padme noticed the stares and whispers as they passed. The news, if Mara's info was correct, would have spread to half of the military by now. When they arrived in the hangar bay, it was Padme's turn to stare.

She was so awed by the ship hanging in front of her she didn't even notice that she whispered, "What is that?"

Vader shocked out of the state by answering. "That is the _Executor. _It is the only ship of its kind in the galaxy."

A lieutenant saluted them as they entered the shuttle siting in the bay and then he followed behind them, disappearing into the cockpit. Padme sat down and watched as the shuttle left the bay, speeding toward the now ever-growing ship. As they grew near she could see that the ship was only half-finished, but the central part of it was completed. Her eyes widened at the huge group that gathered to officially greet Vader. 'There must be at least a hundred people' she thought.

* * *

When they disembarked the shuttle the crowd did their spiel like they always did on Vader's arrival, but this was the first time that Padme would see it. Vader stole a glance at Padme but she seemed to be taking it in stride, including the added feature this time: the stares. Soon he was absorbed in his inspection of how much father the ship had been completed since his last visit and neither him or his entourage notice that Padme had disappeared.

* * *

Padme knew she was lost, but she enjoyed the peace and quiet. She wandered down the halls till she reached a dead-end. She decided to lean against the empty wall and rest before trying to find someone to lead her out of this mess. To her surprise, she tumbled into an elevator which began to descend immediately. When it stopped and opened the doors, Padme got out as quickly as she could. She pulled up her hood and followed the hall. The lighting was dim and you could hardly hear thrumming of the engines that was so prominent in the rest of the ship. She was about to turn a corner when she flew into the wall! The last thing she saw before the darkness seized her was a dark figure leaning over her.

* * *

When Padme woke up, it was in a small room with her restrained somehow and extremely brightly lit. She blinked a few times before seeing a sort of droid and someone or something in a black cloak. She tried to wiggle out of whatever was holding her when the droid spoke.

"I would not try that. The restraints will only get tighter the more you struggle."

Padme felt the bonds tightening. "When my father finds out about this…."

She was interrupted from her rant by the cloaked being speaking. "Your father, ha! You were most likely sent by the Emperor. My master will deal with you."

Padme gaped, but soon she recovered and deadpanned, "You are a slave."

At that the cloaked figure was at her side and she felt the heat and heard the humming of a lightsaber at her throat. She stared at the face that appeared, a boy not much older than her with brown hair and eyes, as he hissed, "I am not a slave, I am a Sith."

She asked, leaning back her head to try to get away from the deadly weapon he held, "Who are you?"

At that Lord Vader came into the room and stopped short at the scene. Padme watched as the boy flew away from her and the lightsaber flew into Vader's grasp. The boy hit the wall with a thud that tore a scream from her but the boy was silent. He got up and kneeled before Vader as Vader waved his hand releasing Padme. Then Vader hissed, "If you ever threaten her again, you will regret the day you were born." He then strode from the room.

As soon as Vader left Padme and the droid ran over to the boy and Padme held out her hand, asking worried, "Are you alright?"

At the same time the droid asked the very same question.

The boy stared at her for a second before taking her hand and standing up. It was his turn. "Just who are you?"

Padme shrugged. "You may be his apprentice but you are not his child."

The boy gaped and the droid said, "I never knew that Lord Vader had a daughter."

Padme grinned. "No one did. My name is Padme."

"Starkiller." replied the boy, shakily.

Padme repeated, incredulously, "Starkiller?"

"Yeah."

"Okaaay." she drawled as she grabbed a batch patch for his arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Starkiller just gaped.

* * *

**Poor Galen. Don't you feel sorry for him?**

**In other news, I have a picture of Padme (Kenobi) that I think I can send through DocX. If you would like it, send me a PM.**

**********This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	7. Trailer and Notice of Leave

**Hi!**

**I'm leaving for a month-long trip and I won't be able to update! Sorry! Here is a trailer that I threw together.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: HA! She sure did! I hope I please with how I take it. I, personally, am not bad in math (90-100%), but I HATE it. UGH! The only thing that makes it bearable is the program I use, Math-U-See. (NOT SPONSERED!) Thank you!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it! There will be the beginning of the Alliance in this fic. Padme's personality will come out. It has been shocked into sleep by the Dancer Academy and recent events. Thanks!**

* * *

**Thank you for following Astrolica, ReapHubris, ladyofdarkstar, laureas, telliott32, and wisteria713!**

* * *

[Music: Birth of the Twins]

(White words appear on a black screen alternating with scenes)

LIFE

Obi-Wan Kenobi holds a baby

LOVE

He kisses Sabe

[Music: Padme's Destiny]

MOURNING

A casket is pulled through the streets of Theed as the sky cries

[Music: Requiem for a Dream {Violin part}]

A CHILD

Sabe holds a baby Padme as she looks out on Theed

Sabe tells Padme a story

TAKEN

A 6-year old Padme carried kicking and screaming from her dying mother

A DANCER AND A CHILD OF A JEDI

Padme twirls with her friends, Mara and Lani

FOUND

Padme walks next to Darth Vader

WHAT IS HER PATH?

{3:00 min.}(Scenes only)

Padme meets Starkiller

She runs down a hall with Zach on one side and Lt. Ifiore on the other

Padme yells at Vader, turns, and runs away

She fires a blaster

Starkiller tells her his birth name

Galen kisses her in front of a robed man

Padme grabs a Rebel officer

Galen duels Vader

A pregnant Padme is pulled away

Galen explodes

{Music slows}(Words on black)

GREATER LOVE HATH NO MAN THAN THIS, THAT A MAN LAY HIS LIFE DOWN FOR HIS FRIENDS. JOHN 15:13 KING JAMES BIBLE

(Crossed sabers, one blue, one red with words superimposed on a black background)

NO GREATER LOVE


	8. Chapter 6 - Science, Ships, and Sorrow

**Hello Everybody!**

**I am back from my trip, but things will slow down once school starts. I'll update as soon as I have a chapter ready, but that could take up to a week. Anyway, on my trip we passed a place called Solo's Pizza Cafe and a Harrison Motel. (Raises eyebrows)**

**On with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT! Please read the note at the end of the chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Science, Ships, and Sorrow

Princess Leia Organa, the heir to the throne of Alderaan, sat by a window, watching the clouds go by as her tutor droned on and on about physics. Leia yawned and glanced at the girl sitting next to her. Winter Retrac, her best friend, was watching the professor like Leia does her favorite holo drama. Leia looked at the wall chrono and counted down the seconds till the lecture would end. When it did, Winter and her thanked the woman and slowly walked to the door. As soon as they were through it, however, the two girls broke into a sprint passing Queen Breha, Leia's mother, as they ran. Breha just shook her head and headed the way the girls came from.

* * *

A young boy with tousled, unbleached blond hair and lively blue eyes was playing in the desert sands with an older boy with darker hair and eyes. A few yards away, two women watched them play, pretending to fly and soar like the fighters they wanted to pilot.

The woman with a less hardened look turned to the other and sighed, "Beru, my Biggs and ships! All I hear is this and that about Ties and Z-95s and so on. It drives me crazy!"

Beru laughed, "Luke may be younger but he does the same thing. It's so bad that I have to set up times where no talking about ship is allowed!"

"Ladies." nodded Owen Lars, Beru's husband and Luke's uncle, as he passed them to get into the garage for some tools to fix a broken vaporator. When he came out he shouted, "Do you boys want help me fix a vaporator?"

Two boyish, cheerful, laughing voices answered, "Wizard, Uncle Owen!" "Sure, Mr. Lars!"

The ladies watched them disappear over a dune before heading down into the house, away from the scorching twin suns of Tatooine.

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Leia groaned, stopped her chase of Winter down the hall, and turned around to see one of her many tutors, Professor Kainel Akan. "Yes Professor?" she sighed.

"You must come now!" His voice was panicked.

Leia and Winter were about to protest when alarms started to blare and blaster fire was heard.

"Quickly, Princess!" Captain Antilles shouted as he raced down the hall.

The next few minutes went by as a blur to young Leia. When they left the safe room, her father, Senator and Prince Bail Organa, took her in his arms. Leia saw her father was crying. She looked around for her mother, but when she saw the tear streaked faces around her, Leia knew that the intruders to their palace had done the unthinkable.

As Leia sunk her face into her father's shoulder, a wail went out from the people as it was told that Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan was no more.

* * *

Luke suddenly stood up banging his head on the vaporator and shouted, "No!"

Biggs's and Uncle Owen's heads popped up and at the time asked, "What's wrong?"

Luke felt the feeling fading and answered, cringing, "I don't know. I just had a feeling of…"

Uncle Owen interrupted him, unknowingly quoting a Jedi, "You need to keep your mind on the here and now, Boy." He scoffed, "Not some feeling!"

Biggs and Luke just looked at each other for a moment before getting back to work.

Later that night a very sleepy Luke heard his Aunt and Uncle worriedly talking over something, but he was to tuckered out to listen.

* * *

And so a brother and sister shared the sister's sorrow, despite not knowing each other existed.

* * *

**Alright, this chapter is showing how in minor ways this AU is affecting the twins. Yes, Breha Organa being assassinated by the Empire is not minor but she dies earlier on in Canon and in Canon Luke and Leia don't have any sort of bond as children.**

**Now this is more important. I'm debating whether to skip to when Padme is about 18 with a few transitional chapters or to slowly show her growing up. That's where you come in. If I show her slowly growing up I'll need ideas. So, if you're a member DON"T put whether to skip or give ideas in a review, PM me. If you're a guest, write two reviews. One for your vote and one for your review. If by Monday I don't get anything I'm just going to skip.**

**Also, I set up a Deviantart account under FrauleinLissy. Right now I have drawing related to No More Secrets, one of Luke and Mara and Ben, and a picture of what Padme will look like when she's about 18. And that it! **

**Thanks!**

**********This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	9. Chapter Seven-The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello Everybody!**

**Well, I'm going to skip but this chapter is the interlude between parts. It shows how Padme's relationship stands with Vader and Galen and how she meets Leia. And she doesn't know that Leia is Vader's daughter. I should have an illustration for each section up soon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thanks Jedi Master Misty Sman-Easy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Calm Before the Storm

Over the next few years, Padme learned and grew, becoming a young woman in a galaxy filled with uncertainty and heightening rebellion. Her relationship with Lord Vader grew close and strong and Starkiller and herself became firm friends.

* * *

Empire Day, 3 BBY: Imperial City, Coruscant…

Padme stands in a group on the Emperor's platform watching the Empire Day fireworks burst over Imperial City. She glances at her guardian and foster parent, Darth Vader, with a bit of worry as he stands off to one side. It was the first Empire Day that he'd been with her since he met her and he was worrying her with his moodiness. The fireworks finished and the group dispersed on the platform to party and talk. Padme walked over to Vader. now that no one could see her, she showed that she was very worried. She put her hand on his arm and looked into the blank mask. "Are you alright?"

Vader looked at her, started to say one thing but his shoulders slumped. "No."

Padme glanced around at the carousing people. "We might just make it before he notices." she says with fun in her eyes.

Vader marched over to the Emperor, said some things and Emperor waved him off. Vader walked toward the exit and looked back at her. Padme rushed after him. Today was always hard on Vader. Losing someone you love isn't easy. Padme knew that all to well.

* * *

2 BBY: The unfinished Super Star Destroyer _Executor_….

A girl pelts down a hallway that in not completed but still has a sinister look on. She shouts a name as she turns the corner and runs smack into a droid.

"Are you alright, Lady Vader? queried PROXY, worried that he'd hurt her.

Padme picked herself up and dusted her green militaristic outfit off. "I'm fine. Where is he?"

A chuckle came out of dark shadows behind the droid and a boy walked out from them. His existence was whispered among Vader's enemies and when he killed he killed without mercy, but anyone would think this was a different boy. His eyes laughed with mirth at the scene he had witnessed. "A lot of grace there, hey Padme?"

Padme narrowed her eyes at him. "Starkiller, did you put PROXY in my path on purpose!?"

Starkiller bent over he was laughing so hard. Padme face-palmed. He stood straight and then bent nearly in half. His whole aura showed pain. She hurried to his side and PROXY was already there.

"I told you not to over tax yourself, Master." admonished PROXY as they helped Starkiller into the tiny Medcenter on the secret floor. Even though he was in pain, Starkiller just rolled his eyes. Padme sighed as she picked up the scanner and held it over his body, her auburn braid hanging over her shoulder. She didn't see him looking at her with a gaze so intense it probably would have scared her.

"Well, apparently you have massive internal and external bruising," she looked at him with her head cocked to one side, her voice raising with anger, "did you jump off a cliff!"

He shifted his weight and winced her icy tone and the discomfort. "Something like that…"

Her eyes softened. "You need to be more careful." Then she noticed his gaze. She murmured softly, "Don't look at me like that."

"Why?" he replied.

She answered in a normal tone, walking out of the room, "Because it makes me uncomfortable."

It was Starkiller's turn to sigh.

* * *

1 BBY: The Imperial Senate, Imperial City, Coruscant

Padme leaned into her hand with a thoughtful look on her face. She had just finished listening to the senator from Alderaan, Crown Princess Leia Organa, basically bash the Empire by decreeing more funding for the Imperial Navy. To hear the senators yelling at her was no surprise. When the session was over, Padme walked to the exit of the new senator's pod. She recognized the only person outside the door. It was Senator Mon Mothma, one of the senators on Lord Vader's watch list. Princess Leia walked out of the door just as Mothma noticed Padme and stepped back saying that she would talk later. Leia looked to see what scared Mon off and saw a girl about her age with auburn hair and blue eyes and not much taller either.

Padme shook her head. "I don't know why people are afraid of me. I'm not my father." She turned to Leia and curtsied with the practiced grace of a girl who grew up in the court. "Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Vader."

Leia's eyes widened. This was Lord Vader's daughter? "A honor."

Padme smiled, "A pleasure. I haven't ever heard someone speak in the senate like that. You defiantly have guts."

Leia gaped. _The_ Lady Vader was complementing her on trying to take credits from her father? "T-Thank you." she sputtered.

Padme frowned and leaned close. "Just be careful, Senator," she whispered, looking around, "what you said today will put you under surveillance. One wrong move and Alderaan will not have an heir." What Padme said was not malicious but more worried. She turned to leave. "I will hope to see you soon, Your Highness."

Leia nodded, "And I you, Your Ladyship."

Padme laughed, "Please, call me Padme."

Then you must call me Leia." Leia shot back.

The girls laughed.

* * *

**Let the saga begin!**

**This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	10. Chapter Eight - The Game is Afoot

**Hello Everybody!**

**This chapter sets the stage for the begining of ANH in the next chapter. Also, for those that like the fact that I am creating a romace between Galen/Starkiller and Padme, this chapter is kind of the begining of the Courtship of Lady Padme. (For those that hate The Courtship of Princess Leia, I promise it won't be as bad.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**crossMIRAGE19: Well, I hope to not disapoint!**

**Lord Exar Kun: Quaint? Well, that might be caused by the fact that most of the authors that I read not on are old books. (ie. More than a 100 years old) I'm glad you like it and this chapter has Starkiller in it, so enjoy!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Great! Here's an other one for you! Someone told me that Padme was pretty flat so I'm trying to show her character a little more. So, she's a little playful and is sarcastic once. Also, thank you for reviewing every single chapter of this story. I think I need to give you a present...**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Game is Afoot

Seventeen-year-old Padme Vader flew around her room cleaning and organizing it. She had people and droids that could do it for her but she did it as a form of stress relief. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist making her shriek with fright, but before she could scream again she was let go. Padme turned around fully intending to let whoever it was have it whether it was a lieutenant or Vader, but stopped in utter shock as she saw Starkiller standing there with a grin from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here!" she hissed, frightened for him.

His grin got bigger. "Padme, the Emperor has met me and I can learn under your father with no secrecy!"

Padme sputtered, "H-how? You're his apprentice. The Emperor doesn't want to be over thrown."

"He doesn't know that! He thinks I have only minor force sensibility and am just a sort of Vader's Hand."

She sat on the bed hard with her hand to her head. She looked up at him. "This isn't some kind of joke? You're not here on a mission?"

"What do you find so hard to believe, Padme?" he laughed, "I can stay here and learn from Vader with the Emperor's permission! I'm not joking. See?" He pulled out a card from his pocket. Written on it was a pass to him and signed by the Emperor.

Padme jumped up and hugged him. "Now I don't have to worry about you being killed by him." She sighed.

Starkiller's thoughts left his mind. He felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her but knowing Padme, that wouldn't be well received. He pushed it down and just was content to hold her in his arms. All he could do is hope that Padme would someday fall in love with him. He had been in love with her since the day he'd met her when after he attacked her and Vader had punished him she had helped him. Maybe, maybe once she turned eighteen he would have a chance, if her father didn't kill him first.

* * *

Later, when Starkiller had left, Padme's comm buzzed. She answered the call to see Leia, whom she had become good friends with in the last year since Padme had heard her in the Senate.

Leia smiled. "How are you?"

Padme smiled back. "Fine. How are you?"

"Good. Are you going to Court this evening." inquired Leia.

"Most likely. Why? Are you going?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were. I talk to Senators all day and definably do not want to talk to them _all_ night."

Padme laughed. "They're bothering you again? Don't worry, I'll be there."

Leia sighed, "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

As Padme walked into the Throne Room, she immediately noticed someone. She was thin, with brilliant red hair and clad as a dancer. When the redhead turned to a Moff, Padme gasped. It was Mara Jade! Padme walked slowly to not attract notice, but was soon at the edge of the crowd of male admirers who parted to let her through. Since Padme was still wearing her cloak no one could see who she was. She spoke coldly and deepened her voice as further disguise.

"Dancer, you will come with me."

Mara was about to protest when Padme just grabbed her arm and pulled her to a private room that Padme knew had no bugs or cameras.

Mara pulled her arm out of Padme's grip and yelled, "Who do you think you are?"

Padme took off her cloak. "Don't you remember me, Mara?"

Mara was blank for a moment but then recognition spread over her face. "Padme!" she cried pulling her into a hug.

Padme returned the hug and when the girls pulled out of it they both had smiles gracing their faces.

"I thought you were dead!"

Padme laughed. "To the world I am dead. You may recognize me by what they call me. I am Lady Vader."

Mara spoke slowly. "You are Lady Vader."

"Yes, when we leave I'll go up to Lord Vader and put my arm around him while he is speaking to the Emperor. Will that be proof enough, oh thou of little faith?"

"That would be. I thought that you didn't have a father." snipped Mara.

Padme gave a sad smile. "I know I can trust you, Mara. Vader isn't my father. My father was a Jedi. I'm force-sensitive. That's why I was dragged out of class that day. The only reason I'm not dead is because Vader still holds some respect for my mother. My mother was the best friend of Vader's wife and she named me after her."

Mara returned the smile. "And I know I can trust you. I'm also force-sensitive. The Emperor saved my life and I am one of his Hands. A Hand is …"

Padme cut her off and crossed her arms. "Is something that you use to hold and feel objects. Mara, I am the "daughter" of most likely the second most man in the known galaxy. I know what a Hand is."

Mara walked out of the room. Padme shook her head at Mara still being so stubborn and followed her back into the Throne Room, handing her cloak to a servant. She soon spotted Leia looking very annoyed at being stuck in a talk about Tatooine Hutt Clans. Padme held up her index finger and strode to Vader's side next the Emperor and put her arm around Vader's waist. She could see Mara's jaw drop. Vader tapped her back so she glided down the throne steps after greeting the Emperor. She walked up to Leia and smiled at the other people.

"May I steal Leia away from you for while?" she sweetly asked, putting her arm in Leia's and leading her away to a quieter corner.

Leia sighed in relief. "Thank you, Padme Vader."

Padme grinned. "Your welcome, Princess Leia."

Both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

The girls talked for a while about politics until a shadow fell over them. Padme turned to Starkiller all dressed up and looking smashing. Padme pursed her lips and playfully asked, "Do I know you, sir?"

He just raised his eyebrows.

Padme shook her head. "Leia, this is Agent Starkiller. Starkiller, this Senator Leia Organa, Crown Princess and Representative of the Sovereign System of Alderaan."

Starkiller bowed and quipped, "Quite the résumé."

It was Leia's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Thank you." She turned to Padme. "I have speech tomorrow so I should go. I won't be back till Fifth Day; I have to go on a diplomatic mission for Alderaan. See you soon."

"Good luck!" Padme called.

Starkiller looked at Padme. "You look tired. You should go home."

Padme scoffed, "It's only…" her tone changed to disgusted when she saw the time on her wrist chrono that was hidden in her bracelet, "one o'clock. Good night."

Starkiller laughed. "See you tomorrow, milady."

Padme glared.

* * *

**Did anyone get the reference in the chapter title? The first few lines are maybe a bit cheesy, I don't know, what do you think?**

**Also, currently for this story I have drawings for Padme's militaristic outfit up with her Empire Day dress coming soon. Actually, Padme wears the same dress in the last scene of this chapter.**

******This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	11. Chapter Nine - Fathers

**Hello Everybody!**

**I have one thing to say. You'll either love this one or hate it.**

* * *

**Lord Exar Kun: No, no, not at all! I am a middling writer so I still have room for improvement. Thanks!**

**Goodalwayswins98: Thank you!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: He he! Starkiller is in love but I'm afraid he still has a lesson to learn. That happens in this chapter.**

**Okay, this review is new but was put in chapter 5.**

**Nowa1: Thanks! There are two why the characters of the story may be OOC. They may have had a different experience that changed their characters. The other reason is that I have had no exposure to Star Wars at all except the Web, so all I know about this is from FF and Wookieepedia. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Flights, Fights, and Fathers

Padme raced down a hall in Vader's palace trying to navigate through the dense group of people moving through it. She keyed in her password to the hangar, raced through it, and jumped into a speeder. She transmitted her code to security and blew out into the airways of Imperial City. She arrived at the Alderaan Embassy sooner than she expected. Padme leapt out of the speeder onto the landing platform and broke into a sprint toward Leia's top aide, Mira Organa. Mira was expecting the senator from Dantooine and not Lady Vader.

"Mira, I need to speak to the Viceroy now! Padme shouted.

Mira's eyes showed fear. She knew that something was terribly wrong. "At once, milady." she replied and ran inside ahead of Padme.

As they ran, Padme noticed that they were headed toward the General Communications Room. She reached out and grabbed Mira, pulling her to a stop.

"Mira, I need to speak to him privately."

They had stopped in front of Leia's office, which had the only comm with the kind of privacy Padme was talking about. Mira punched in the code and led her inside. Within seconds of entering his code, Bail Organa appeared. He frowned and asked, "Lady Vader, why are you using Leia's comm? Mira?"

Padme replied, "Viceroy, I know that you will get this information soon enough, but only minutes might make a difference. My father has arrested Leia. That's all I know and I need to get back to the palace. Be careful," and after a second she added, "May the Force be with you."

Padme hung up on Bail's shocked face.

* * *

Only five minutes after Padme arrived back, an officer and a stormtrooper guard arrived at her suite's door. She saw them through the holofeed of her door comm and sighed with relief. If they had come in, it would have meant that they knew of her treason. She picked up her vioflute, tucked it under her chin and walked into her study, playing a lullaby that her mother had sung to her.

Sleep, little Padme,  
You're safe and secure here in my arms,  
Someday your father will come back,  
And the empire 'll be gone.

Your father is a Jedi,  
He is strong and he is true,  
He will help save the galaxy,  
He'll protect you too.

Someday you will grow up,  
And I may not be there,  
But the force is everywhere,  
May it be with you.

Sleep, Padme,  
You're safe and secure here in my arms,  
Your father will return.

Padme pulled the instrument from under her chin, turned around, and nearly dropped it in shock. Starkiller was leaning against the doorway into the study and his face was blank.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you hid this from me." His tone was cold and hard.

"I…"

"I trusted you! But all you did was lie! Is your friendship a lie too? Hm?"

Starkiller slowly walked toward her during his tirade, and her back hit the desk before she realized she was backing up. She flashed back to when had just met him and then something snapped inside of her.

"They told me never to tell anyone! Vader and my mother! I promised my mother I never would because she said it could get me killed! It almost did! I broke my promise to my mother when I told Vader! The Emperor wanted to kill me! Vader saved my life even though my father was the one to put him in that suit! Vader just didn't want me to talk about it! Guess what? I listened!" She was now only a few inches from him.

"You're hiding something else from me. I can sense it. What is it?" The shock on her face made him jump to conclusions. "What are you hiding? Are you a Jedi spy?" Her silence drove him into a rage. "Answer me!" He backhanded her, putting the Force behind it, throwing her into a wall.

He stormed over to her, pulled her up and was going to continue but her face with its cut lip and eyes full of fear and pain stopped him. It pulled him back to the last time he attacked her and then to his thoughts of only a few days before. He let her go and stepped back with the horror of what he'd done flooding his face. She ran into her bedroom, slammed her hand on the door release, and locked it. The sound of the locking door brought him to his senses. He raced to her door and pleaded with her.

"Padme, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please forgive me!" he begged through the door.

She sobbed back, "Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Padme…"

"GO AWAY!"

He stepped back from the door, stood for a second, and ran out the entrance door, startling the stormtroopers. He didn't stop till he got back to his room. He ran into the refresher ignoring PROXY's calls, and plunged into an ice-cold shower still dressed. He screamed and punched the wall so hard that he dented it. Then the tears came.

* * *

Back in her room, Padme sobbed out of her heart. She liked maybe even loved him, but the first time he finds out she hid something from him, he goes crazy! She sobbed out to thin air, "Why? Why, mom? You promised that the Force would take care of me! His eyes were yellow! You promised me that dad would come back! Where is he? Father, where are you? I need you and you're not here!"

Suddenly, a flash of light made her open her eyes. There was a man standing in the middle of the room and he was clear. She got off her bed and backed into the wall.

"Don't be afraid. I apologize for scaring you, but I saw you needed guidance that no one here can give you."

She stepped away from the way with cautiousness. "Who are you?"

The spirit replied, "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Your father was once my Padawan."

"Padawan?"

"Apprentice."

"Vader was your apprentice?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "You are very much like your mother. No, Obi-Wan Kenobi was my Padawan. We both found Anakin."

"Why did Starkiller…"

He sighed. "Young Galen is under the influence of the Dark Side. He is like a volcano, ready to explode. That was a let off of pressure and a lesson learned. He will never hurt you again, Padme. Do you know what stopped him? His love for you. The ancient Jedi had a saying, 'The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies its weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars.' You are Galen's light, just as Anakin's children and you are his."

"Galen?"

"Galen Marek is Starkiller's birth name. Both his father and mother were Jedi and both were killed by Vader."

"Should I tell him? Should I forgive him?"

"That is up to you."

Padme asked, "Where is my father? Is he looking for me?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, he doesn't know that you even exist. He is watching over Luke. If he knew of you, he would look for you. In fact, he is looking for you now."

"What?"

* * *

'Father, where are you?'

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat up in bed. Who was calling him father? Deciding it was a trick of his imagination he tried to go back to sleep. He tried. Sighing, he got out of bed and sat down. Once in meditation, he found images of a young woman talking to his former master. He focused on the girl and it nearly broke his concentration. She was about eighteen with auburn hair, blue eyes, and a strong connection to the Force. He stood up and walked out the door, grabbing the items he would need for his journey as he went. There could only be one person that could have borne that girl and if she did, the records would be on the holonet and he intended to find them.

* * *

**While I don't want flames but feel free to say you hate. I hate their fight but I felt it was the necessary catalyst for Galen to turn to the Light Side. For all you Kenobi fans, he is finally back. Leia is on her way to the Death Star and while we will see Luke, Han, Chewie, and the Droids, we will not see her again for a while. And lastly, the tune to the lyrics is the Force Theme composed by John Williams.**

**********This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	12. Chapter 10 - Love Ignites

**Hello Everybody!**

**This a short chapter with a lot going on. Cookies if you find the ABBA reference! Also, I have a one-shot up called If You're Reading This. Check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lord Exar Kun: Thank you!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Yep. He's learned his lesson. Thanks!**

**Jedi Angel001: Thanks!**

**SWfanfan: Even though I didn't say anything, Padme was on the edge of being hysterical when she was mouthing off. That's not her at all. But by the end of the day, she had calmed down a bit. And Vader was giving off good feelings. She knows EVERYTHING! He he, sorry. I'm glad you like the trailer. I wouldn't say it was epic though. But I'm glad you did. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Love Ignites

Starkiller heard a soft knock on his door. He had gotten out of the shower, changed his clothes, and now he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, wishing he was somewhere else instead. He sighed, got up, and walked over to the door. "What do…" He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the last person he expected to see. Padme.

"Hi." she smiled as she walked past him, slightly nervous.

Starkiller shut the door and regained his speech. "Padme, I'm so sorry! I…"

Padme cut him off. "Stop. What happened, happened. You lost control of yourself."

"That's no excuse for what I did to you! It was…"

Padme was in front of him in a moment and put her finger on his lips to silence him. "Starkill… Oh! I can't bear to call you that!"

He let himself smirk. "But that's my name."

She groaned. "No it's not. Listen, I found out two things about you. Your last name is Marek and you're from Kasheek."

He stared. "You mean to tell me that Vader lied to me?"

"Yes."

"But why? Why would you do this?"

"I…" Padme let loose. She told him everything except about her visitor and Luke but even then she told him that she hoped she could tell him someday.

When she was finished, Starkiller, no Marek, he thought, asked, "Why are you telling me this? I've done nothing to deserve this."

"I forgive you and… and I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart." Padme's cheeks flushed at her outpouring.

Marek felt tears of happiness in his eyes. "You do?"

He picked her up and spun her around as she let out a shriek. Sighing, Padme leaned into him as he held her close. Marek leaned his head on hers but then suddenly he ran over to his dresser as Padme watched him in confused silence. He came back with something in this hand and he kneeled.

"Padme, my love, this probably neither the time nor the place to ask you, but could you?" he gulped, "Would you become my wife?" He held out a ring that held a single tiny sapphire set between two even tinier diamonds.

Padme laughed and cried. "Yes, yes!"

Marek laughed and pulled her close, hugging her. "Now, I just need to figure out how to tell Vader without being killed."

Padme grinned, "Why don't we tell him together?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" He frowned. "Padme, I swear that nothing… nothing like that will ever…"

"Shush!" Padme frowned, "I don't want to hear about it! I just want to lay here in your arms and forget everything out there."

Marek smiled. "Me too, me too."

* * *

Ob-Wan sighed as he sat in the co-pilot seat of the run down piece of junk that he hired to take Luke, the droids, and himself to Alderaan. This thing was worse than Anakin's _Twilight_! And the droids! He could not believe his eyes when he saw Artoo and Threepio. He absentmindedly nodded in reply to the Wookie's greeting and logged into the holonet. Finding the site he needed, it didn't take long at all to find a birth certificate for Padme Shife born to Sabe Shife about nine months after he last saw her. Make that eight months, nineteen days. To his concern, he found a death certificate for Sabe when their daughter would have been about six. Luke came in at that point and saw him looking at picture of a very beautiful woman.

"Uh, Ben, what are you doing?"

Obi-Wan looked him. "Luke, never get into bed with a woman unless you are married to her, especially if you are not sure you will see her again."

Luke went bright red. "And… and you're telling me this…"

"Luke, I have an eighteen year old daughter that I did not know about whose mother died when she was six. She has not been seen since."

Luke swallowed. "I'm sorry Ben. I hope she's alright."

"I have a feeling she is. Luke, I'm going to record a message for her. Will you make sure she gets it?"

"If I meet her, she'll get it."

* * *

**Cheesy, not cheesy?**

**************This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	13. Chapter 11 - Death and Marriage

**Hello Everybody!**

**This is definitely the longest chapter to date!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Well, there will be no more cheesiness! Thanks!**

**jedikhaleesi: Yep! I think I nailed down Luke's reaction! Thank you!**

**SWfanfan: Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Death and Marriage

'I love you Little One.'

"Ben! Nooooooo!"

Padme gasped as pain seared her head for the second time today. The first time was right before the Emperor announced that the Rebellion had destroyed Alderaan. After that, Marek had held her in his arms while she cried for her best friend. She had lain down to sleep and had just woken up when this second pain hit her. Marek had been watching her and rushed to her when she cried out. On the edges of the pain she heard a man's voice tell her he loved her. Emptiness that she hadn't felt since her mother died and hadn't even come with Alderaan's destruction engulfed her. Padme heard Qui-Gon whisper, "He is one with the Force." And she knew that she would never meet her father. She whispered that to Marek whose eyes widened and he held her again as she cried till she fell asleep.

* * *

When Padme woke up, it was dark. She glanced up at the chrono on her bedside table and spotted a piece of flimsy sitting in front of it. She picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Padme,_

_I've been called away. Take care of yourself._

_Marek_

She heard two people talking in the kitchen and smiled at their bickering. She knew who that was.

* * *

Both Pails Ilfore and Zachary Antilles looked up when Padme walked into the room. Zachary was now a Major while Pails had left the service to devote herself to teaching Padme.

"Hello, Pails, Zach."

Pails frowned, "Are you alright, Padme?"

Padme waved her off, forgetting about the ring on her finger. In a second, Zach grabbed her hand.

"What's this!?"

Padme blushed bright pink. "Starkiller asked me to marry him and I said yes." she whispered with a shy smile.

Zach dropped her hand with a dropped jaw. He stuttered, "That… I mean, he asked you…."

Padme glanced at her tutor. Pails looked quite shocked but pulled herself together to angrily ask, "You just said yes? You've known that man for what? A week? Do you know what he does?!"

Padme let a small amount of anger show in her eyes but none in her voice. "For your information, I have known Agent Starkiller for years, before anyone other than Father and the Emperor. I know what he does and what he can do but I trust more than I trust anyone alive today. This wasn't a sudden, hey I just met you, let's get married romance."

That quieted her two carers down.

Zach shook his head, chuckling. "I should've remembered that you were and are never the one to just jump into something. So, when the big day?"

Padme laughed, glancing again at Pails, who was still pale. "_We_ still need to tell Father, but I'm not expecting a long engagement."

Pails finally spoke. "Good luck with that." she deadpanned.

Padme was about to speak when another wave of pain hit and immediately Zach's commlink went off.

"Major Antilles speaking. WHAT! No. That's… I'll… I'll tell her. I'll be right there."

"What is it?" asked Padme.

"You know that space station that tried to protect Alderaan? The rebels just blew it up."

Pails hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my."

"Padme… Lord Vader was defending the station in his fighter… Command doesn't… doesn't know if he made it."

Padme looked out her window toward the _former_ Senate Building. "He did, I know he did."

* * *

A few hours later the Holonet announced that Lord Vader survived the explosion and was returning to Imperial Center. And went on to give the SPECIAL report on the Rebel Alliance's destruction of Alderaan. Padme threw down the remote with a scoff. Anyone with half a brain knew that this new OBS-1 did it. Mechanized breathing startled her.

"I am not surprised you are angry with those inane reporters. They do not report anything correctly."

Padme turned around with a smile on her face. And the sight of Marek standing behind Vader made it a grin. "Father…"

"Do not tell me you worried. The power of the…"

"Father, I didn't believe anything had happened to you for a second."

Marek pointed with his eyes toward Vader. Padme gave a shrug, holding her hands behind her back. Vader turned toward him.

Marek took a deep breath and plowed on. "Master, I would have asked you first but you weren't available at the time. I've asked Padme to marry me."

Vader looked at her.

Padme just pulled her left hand from behind her back.

"I see. And when did this occur?"

Marek gulped. "Three days before the Rebels destroyed Alderaan," and a light bulb turned on inside him, "her… her birthday."

Vader deadpanned, "You certainly did not waste time." He turned to Padme. "My congratulations, Daughter."

Padme smiled.

"I would suggest you keep this from the Emperor."

Both faces turned toward Vader.

"It is best that this is kept secret as possible."

"That's fine," replied Padme, "I guess we could get married much sooner then."

"Yes. You can not buy a gown."

"I have something, Father."

Marek frowned. "Who will marry us?"

To both Padme and Marek's surprise Vader said, "I know a person who will."

"You?"

"Yes. Your… Antilles and Ilfore can witness it."

"Alright."

* * *

Marek pulled Vader aside a little while later.

"I, uh, found my birth name."

"You did."

"I'll stay Starkiller, but I thought it would be a good idea to marry Padme under my birth name."

"Indeed."

"Yeah."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Padme took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Mara stood off to the side with a smile on her face. Padme was still shocked that Vader asked Mara to come after all he said about the Emperor. Padme turned in the mirror checking her gown one more time. It was white beaded shimmersilk with long, fitted sleeves; a soft, high V-neck; a bodice that was fitted till a few inches below her waist and then the skirt softly flared out, hitting the floor with a small train. The back, on the other hand, plunged down all the way to her lower back. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back into a chignon and her veil hit her elbows in front and was a few feet longer than the train of her dress with a sort of pearl headband holding it in place. Mara, who was wearing an emerald, floor-length halter dress, handed Padme her bouquet of White Orchids and Malreaux Roses. Padme took another deep breath and walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway. Vader, who was standing there, took her arm. Mara walked in front of her into the living room and stopped when music started. It was the traditional Nabooian wedding march, which brought tears to Padme's eyes. Mara continued into the study and Padme on Vader's arm followed her. She saw the Minister and Marek standing next to each other with PROXY standing in the Best Man's place and Pails and Zach standing off to one side. Marek was wearing an all black outfit that seemed to be a lot like a Jedi's. Mara stopped on the other side of the Minister. The Minister smiled and began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here under the authority of the Creator and the Galactic Empire – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Galen Marek and Padme Kenobi Vader from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

Padme gasped when she heard Marek, no, Galen's and her true full names used.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Vader spoke up, "I do."

The Minister asked Padme and Galen to join hands. Padme looked over her shoulder because she thought someone else was there and she saw two brief blue flickers. 'Hello Dad.'

"Do you Galen take Padme to be your lawfully wedded wife – to live together after the Creator's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Galen looked into her eyes and croaked, "I will."

"Do you Padme take Galen to be your lawfully wedded husband – to live together after the Creator's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and obey him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Padme blinked back a few tears and spoke. "I will."

The Minister smiled and turned to PROXY. "The rings."

Galen took her ring and said, "Padme, I love you with all my heart and soul and will follow you to ends of the Galaxy. This ring is a symbol of my devotion and with this ring I thee wed." and he slipped the band onto her right hand since this was secret.

Padme smiled took his ring and began, "Galen, you mean more to me than anyone else in the entire universe and I love you unconditionally and will never stop loving you come what may. This ring is a symbol of my devotion and with this ring I thee wed." and she slipped his ring on his right hand.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Galen and Padme have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. What – therefore – the Creator has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the Galactic Empire and the Almighty Creator, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." He paused for a moment and then grinned, "You may now kiss the bride."

Galen grinned and lifted Padme's veil over her head. They put their arms around each other and kissed, gently and deeply. They gasped when they came out and turned toward their company.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Galen Marek!"

* * *

The laughter was contagious as they celebrated the marriage. Padme could not believe it when Vader asked her to dance. Vader never danced but here he was dancing with her. Of course he didn't dance again the entire evening. There was a small cake that they cut and Zach insisted on giving a toast. Soon the Minister, Pails, and Zach left, PROXY went back to Galen's room, and then Vader returned to his quarters. Padme smiled at Galen and headed into the Refresher to change. Galen went into the bedroom and striped down to his under-tunic and pants and sat on their bed to wait for his bride. Padme walked in wearing a white lace slip, enjoyed watching her husband's jaw drop for the second time that day, and tried to stop from being so nervous.

"Well, Mr. Marek?"

"I… Mrs. Marek, you are stunning."

He gathered her in his arms and they laid down on the bed. Galen kissed Padme passionately and the lights turned off.

* * *

**Well? Like it, love it, hate it?**

**Anyway, here are some facts about the wedding scene. Shimmersilk, Orchids, and Malreaux Roses are all from the SW Universe! You can look them up on Wookieepedia if you like. Also, I used very very traditional marriage vows and changed them to fit what I thought would be wedding vows for those under the Empire. And the march was Across the Stars!**

******************This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	14. Chapter 12 - New Life

**Hello Everybody!**

**We are coming to a more intense part of the story soon. Which hopefully means longer chapters! Anyway, the chapter title is a hint. A big hint.**

* * *

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Thank you! **

**Guest: Thanks! There isn't much of a spread, just cake and Nabooian Sparkling Wine. He might of took some with him to eat in his meditation chambers though.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

New Life

Galen opened his eyes in a hurry when he felt something on him but he closed them again when he saw what was on him. Padme was nestled in between his arm and his shoulder and still sleeping soundly. He slowly pushed himself on his side and just watched her sleep. "How in the galaxy did I convince her to marry me?" he mused, not realizing he'd spoken aloud till Padme replied.

"I don't think it took much," she grinned, hopping out of bed after giving him a peck.

"Hey!" shouted Galen, "Where do you think you're going?"

She threw a dressing gown on and turn to respond at the door. "To make breakfast, Mister."

* * *

Padme laughed quietly at her husband (she still couldn't believe it) as he shouted his head off at how cold the water was in the shower while she stirred the eggs. A few years ago, Vader had, at her request, installed a small kitchen in the living room and it had been used heavily everyday since. She was putting the food on plates when Galen walked in.

"The shower was freezing."

She put her arms around his neck and smirked. "There's a wonderful technological innovation known as the temperature handle, but you must've forgotten."

He kissed her. "Yeah, I always keep it pretty warm so…"

"I keep it cold."

He scooped her plate up with his and placed it on the table and pulled out his wife's chair.

"You are such a gentleman." she laughed.

He grinned and plopped down in the chair next to her.

Padme asked, "So, Galen, what's up?"

"The ceiling," he teased, "I have to talk to Vader before I have anything definite, but I was suppose to chase down some slavers that might've had connections to the former Senate. I might have to leave for a few days."

Padme's insides squashed at the thought but she knew that was what would happen sooner or later. She smiled. "I will miss you."

"Me too. But now I have a lovely wife to come home to, so I'll work even harder to get the job done and then I can kiss her and kiss her and love her…"

Padme giggled as Galen started kissing her neck and soon for a while, any thought of separation was far from their minds.

* * *

Padme stood in Vader's private hangar bay with a few tears falling as she waved at Galen's ship as it became smaller and smaller. Galen was going to try to find the Rebel Base for Vader even though his master doubted he'd find it. Vader himself was scouring the galaxy for the Rebels and his son. Vader had found out about Luke. Apparently, Luke was the one that rescued her friend, Princess Leia Organa, and blew up the Death Star only two short years ago. Thankfully, Vader had never discovered that she knew about Luke before he even realized that she was the daughter of his old master. She grinned, thinking that, if you made master equal father, technically she should've been calling Vader brother this entire time. She shivered remembering Prince Xizor of the Falleen's almost successful plot to kidnap her only a few days after her wedding. Thank the Force for Mara! If she hadn't alerted Vader and Galen, Padme would've disappeared from the face of the galaxy to, to please that slimy lizard till he tired of her. She shuddered. Vader made sure that thing would never bother her again. Just then she heard footsteps and sensed the fiery presence of Mara Jade. Padme turned toward the approaching assassin and gave a quite pathetic smile.

"You look horrible," was Mara's greeting, her crisp Corsucanti accent enunciating every word sharply.

Padme sighed. "Hello to you as well."

Mara slipped her arm around Padme's waist and gave little squeeze. "He will be back before you know it, Padme."

"I know, but I have this nagging feeling some thing is not going to go well."

"Still…"

Padme smiled. "I would go crazy if I didn't have you, Mara."

Mara laughed. "Well, you will have to do without me for a few days."

Padme groaned. "Why now?"

"Because my master is calling."

"I'll see you soon then."

Mara waved her hand as she strode back out of the hangar. Padme wondered when she would ever get a break.

* * *

******************This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	15. Chapter 13 - Reunion

Chapter 13

Reunion

Padme sighed, watching the stars flow past in dazzling lines as she touched her aching stomach. So much had happened since Galen had left last. He was missing and now she was going to stay on the _Executor_ indefinitely per Vader's orders. Her mind flew back to the day that seemed a lifetime ago but was only yesterday. She had told Vader her deepest secret which had led to his decision. Padme slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Padme was roused from sleep by a large thump on the side of the ship and looking out her window she saw they were no longer in hyperspace but next to a small Rebel cruiser! She unsteadily got to her feet and made her way to the cabin of the shuttle.

"Captain, what in the name of the Emperor is going on here!" she demanded.

The young Captain was sweating when he answered, "My deepest apologies Milady. We came out of hyperspace to make another jump and these Rebels were waiting for us!"

Padme looked at the scope. "Captain, I think this was a totally separate incident. The Rebels were just as unprepared for us as we for them. But why aren't we headed away from them?"

The copilot replied, "They have us caught in a tractor beam. Milady."

The Captain sat up straighter and declared, "We will defend you to the death Lady Vader!"

Taking a page from her foster-father, Padme sternly commanded, "That will be unnecessary, Captain. Do you understand?"

The Captain didn't get the hint. "You, you want us to surrender?"

"Yes," Padme sighed, "I see no need for any bloodshed. I will be fine. Civilian, remember?"

The Captain was about to retort when the comm pinged and the copilot answered pulling up a stern, gray-haired man who wore the rank of General. Out of range of the holocamm, Padme inwardly groaned. General Crix Madine, while a traitor himself, was known to be harsh with Imperials. She prayed Madine wasn't as, well… or Leia was nearby.

"Imperial Shuttle, do you surrender?"

The copilot answered before the Captain. "Yes," and with a glance at Padme continued, "but we are on an escort mission with a civilian!"

"Her Highness Princess Leia Organa was on a diplomatic mission and you didn't regard that. Who is your charge?"

Padme pulled her cloak tighter around her before stepping in range. "I am, General."

Madine's jaw dropped a fraction before turning grim. "Lady Vader," Padme heard shocked exclamations behind the camera, "what nefarious business are you on?"

Padme coldly replied, "I am visiting my father on the _Devastator_, Madine. And I recommend you release my ship immediately."

Madine laughed. "Release you? No, you will be taken before the council."

"I am a civilian!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Madine just gave a smirk before the connection was severed.

Her crew looked at her. She shook her head. "Captain, you will proceed as I ordered."

"But…"

"I have a friend on the Rebel Council, Captain. She will help me if it comes to that, which I don't believe it will."

The Captain was silent as the ship was pulled into a hangar bay.

* * *

Padme and her crew were pulled from the ship and into the small hangar where a small crowd had gather. A woman pulled Padme's cloak partly off before seeing something that made her just pat Padme down without taking the cloak off. She put Padme's hands in binders before taking her arm and leading her down the corridors to jeers and catcalls before placing her in a cell. The woman left after giving her a sorrowful look, which Padme returned as a sad smile. Padme lie down and again fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke to two guards opening her cell and she rose before they grabbed her arms and pulled out. After leaving the cruiser, they walked for what seemed like a lifetime before they arrived at a room and at a signal from a comm, they entered. Many exclamations were heard but Padme nearly collapsed with relief at the sight of one face. Leia Organa stood up, anger in her eyes.

"Madine, are you insane! " Leia pointed at Padme, "She is a civilian and the daughter of the second most powerful man in the galaxy! If you think we have hard times now, wait till Vader hears of this!"

"On the contrary, Your Highness," Madine was a bit condescending, "If we have his daughter, he won't dare harm us or…" No one noticed two men enter from a side door.

Before Leia could make a sound, the older man spoke. "You will do no such thing, Madine."

Padme's shocked gaze met the man's and her binders fell off. Before she could collapse, she was in his arms.

"Don't ever, ever, ever do that to me again." Padme sobbed into his shoulder.

Galen smiled and kissed her head before turning a stern look on Madine. "Because if you hold my wife hostage," he shrugged among the murmurs, "I'm afraid I'd have to kill you. You know, the whole protect until death do you part thing."

Padme gave a half laugh, half sob.

Mon Mothma rose. "I assure you Knight Marek, that the majority would have never agreed with such a proposal. This meeting is adjourned."

The younger man, Leia, and the man who was standing behind Leia rushed over. Rather, the men rushed over.

"Galen (Marek), what?!" exclaimed the blond-haired boy and the dark-haired man.

Leia arrived just as Galen pulled Padme closer. Galen started and looked down into Padme's green-blue eyes.

"We, we're?" he stammered and at her joyful laugh, he shouted and spun Padme in his arms.

It is always hard to keep a man calm when you tell him he's going to be a father.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not posting but Darth Real Life has had plans for Total World Domination, so I couldn't. Also, thank you for your reviews. I do aprciate them.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I am starting a new story and it should be up by tonight, so click on my name and see if it's there yet. It's about Padme and Vader and their kids. 4 kids. And Padme died, but she didn't. **

**This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	16. Chapter 14 -Sith's Daughter, Jedi's Wife

**Review Replies:**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: Yes he has! :)**

**SWfanfan: XD Yes, he is a Knight and you will see in this chapter that you are slightly wrong in the second part of your review (not your fault), and the third part will also be answered. Glad you like it!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sith's Daughter, Jedi's Wife

"A baby!" Galen shouted as he put her down, "I… I never imagined I'd…."

Padme had tears in her own eyes at this point. "Yes, a beautiful baby…" She was cut off by a beeping sound. "Uh, that would be mine." She explained. Galen called it to her and she accepted it with a laugh. "Show-off." She walked away from him so whoever called her wouldn't see Galen and flipped it on. The sight of Vader made everyone in the room gasp. Padme decided to pull a Kenobi and be extremely sarcastic. "Padme Kenobi Marek, wife of Knight Galen Marek and daughter of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order, speaking. How may I help you?"

Vader just stared before gasping, "What?"

"Just how long did expect to keep the fact that my husband, your apprentice, joined the Rebel Alliance, hmm?" Deciding to be even meaner she continued, "Expect me to discover the truth you did not? Not a Jedi I am, nor Sith either, but blind to the Force and all else I am not!" She saw wide eyes from some of the older members of the council and barely holding his laughter Galen. "The point that I am trying to get across is I'm not happy with you, Vader! If it includes torturing you by imitating Master Yoda, so be it."

"Where did you acquire such information?"

"The same reason I am not on the Executor with you." She put her hand to her forehead. "I've been captured by the Rebels!" Leia was bent over laughing silently.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. And there to my surprise I find my long-lost husband and my best friend. And quite a few other people."

"Who?"

Padme laughed. "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" Her eyes softened. "Vader, I am and will always be eternally grateful for what you've done for me and I will always consider you my father and I truly love you as such, but our… I never believed in the Empire and I never will. I never intended it to happen like this but the Force has a mind of its own. The moment I knew, I knew that our lives could never be the same. I… I could never do what my father and my namesake did to your child." She looked at the ceiling. "I could never send them away and pretend that nothing had happen and I couldn't hide them like you did Galen. Something like this was bound to happen the moment that I said I will." She decided to call him a name she had never called him in private to close their conversation. " I love you Dad and I will miss you terribly, but my place is at my husband's side for now and always. I hope from the bottom of my heart that someday you'll meet my babies and we can be together again, but until this war ends and Palpatine is gone, I don't see it happening. I will be a 'rebel' but I swear I would do nothing to hurt you. I'm not a soldier; I'm a mother and a wife. I love you so much.

"I understand."

"Dad, I know you hate her guts but…"

"I will tell Jade, Ilfore, and Locke."

"Thanks."

"I think we should end this. I sense Marek's… impatience."

Padme went beet red. "Okay, Bye."

"Goodbye… Snips."

She laughed as the image faded but dropped the commlink and buried her head in her husband's shoulder. "I can't believe how… how hard that was."

"Padme?"

Padme looked up to see Leia shooting questions at her. "I suppose I should explain." She took a deep breath. "My name is Padme Corde Marek. My maiden name is Kenobi but you will only find me under Shife. I am the daughter of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Handmaiden Sabe Shife, handmaiden to Senator Padme Amidala… Skywalker of Naboo. I was born about 9 months after the rise of the Empire and lived with my mother till her murder when I was 6 and taken under the Imperial Dance Academy. There I staid until I was twelve and both Vader and the Emperor found out who I was. Meanwhile, I knew everything and when I told Vader who I was, trusting him, he saved my life. Because of who my father was, the Emperor wanted to kill me, but Vader said that the ultimate revenge was for Vader to raise me and if I became a problem, he'd kill me himself." Gasps were heard. "Now though, I don't believe Vader would kill me. Take me to his Master, yes. Kill me himself, no. Vader cared for me and protected me while giving me a… unique view of the galaxy. And most of important of all, he introduced me to my future husband and when we decided to marry, he made sure that no one would know of our marriage. No one knows except all of you, Vader, one of my friends, my head of security and my former tutor. Not even the Emperor knows."

Mothma spoke up. "What is this about a baby?"

Padme grinned. "As of 5 months ago, we are expecting two children, undoubtedly strong in the Force."

Leia hugged her and her husband's jaw hit the floor. "Congratulations!" squealed Leia.

Mothma stood. "I think we have enough information, Mrs. Marek, welcome to the Alliance."

* * *

**Sniff, sniff. I knew this moment would come, but it was so hard. **

******This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;)**


	17. Chapter 15 - Jedi's Message

**Review Replies:**

**SWfanfan: Thank you! I'm truly honored to have readers like you. (That sounded like PBS :0) You are more right than you know about Vader and this won't be the cliché SW twin set. All you can do is wait. Things are proceeding as I have foreseen. (insert evil Palpatine laugh here) We will see Force ghosts and maybe Ashoka later. I'm updating frequently? I thought I was taking forever. Also, have you seen my new story, _Angels?_ You might like that. You probably know this, but click on my name and scroll to the bottom to access all of my stories. Enjoy!**

**At random times I select one reviewer to submit a oneshot idea. This time you are the winner, SWfanfan. Please submit your idea in your next review!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Jedi's Message

After the Council dispersed, Padme found herself in the pilot's lounge area where as soon as she entered, she received double glances as the beings there wondered if she was actually Lady Vader or only a look-alike. Galen wrapped his arm around her when they sat down with Leia and the two men she didn't recognize. That got quite a few jealous looks from the females in the room. Padme knew her husband was very… attractive, but had never received any such for their relationship simply because this was probably the first time she had ever been with him in public except that Ball and no one would have dared to look at her like that with her 'father' in the area. She just smiled and snuggled a little closer to her husband. It was so good to be with him again. She sat up straight when the blond one spoke to her.

"So, you're father was Ben, I mean, Obi-Wan?"

Padme smiled. "Yes…"

Leia face palmed. "I am so sorry, Padme. This is Luke Skywalker and Captain Han Solo."

Padme's ears perked up at Skywalker. "You're Luke Skywalker?"

Luke went bright red, making both Han and Galen laugh. "Uh, yeah?"

Padme leaned back, crossing her arms. "I've heard a lot about you."

Leia laughed at how Padme managed to make Luke get even redder and nervous. "Padme!"

Padme laughed. "Sorry, Skywalker, couldn't help it."

Luke grinned. "That's alright. You can call me Luke."

Han broke in. "So you're Vader's kid." That made all the tables in the vicinity look at them and start whispering.

Padme remained calm and collected. "No, I am not Vader's daughter."

"You've appeared with him for a long time and he calls you his kid."

"Captain, did you hear anything I said to the Council?"

"Yeah, I heard you call him Dad and tell him you loved him."

Leia hissed, "Han, stop it!"

"You're Lady Vader?" A black-haired young man put the question to her.

"No, I'm Padme Marek. But I have been called that."

"I wanted to thank you."

Padme was shocked. "Thank me?"

"Yeah, for going to the Senate to ask for aid for those kids whose parents were part of this."

Padme stuttered, "I… it was Leia's idea, but…."

"Don't let her fool you, Wedge. She had a lot to do with it." Galen grinned.

"It must have been hard living with Mr. Dark and Grumpy when you were growing up." That was from Solo.

Padme blinked and blinked again. "I have never heard someone call him that. To answer your question, no, it wasn't. He was a bit distant but if I needed him, he would let nothing stand in his way. He was never Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, to me. He was just Vader at the beginning and when we were alone and then Father in public or Dad in my head. He was never really mad at me and I've only seen his legendary anger a few times. All in all, I had a pretty normal childhood after I began to live with him. I didn't have a childhood before that though. From my birth to age six and from age twelve to becoming an adult, I had some sort of childhood, one way or another."

Some kid asked her, "Did Vader ever train you?"

Padme frowned. "I do have the ability but it was in my best interests not to. Vader already had an apprentice but I was more important to him than Galen. Galen he would have given up with out a thought but me, I don't know."

People asked her questions and she answered. Soon though, Luke remembered that he had something for her.

"Padme, I have something that I was given to keep for you."

Padme slid out. "I'll see you in a little while, Galen. Lead on, Sir Luke."

The group that they left laughed and so did Luke.

* * *

Luke palmed open the door to his quarters. He gestured to the bed. "Go ahead and sit down. It'll take a minute for me to find it."

Padme lowered herself onto the bed with an audible thump. "Thanks, you would not believe how hard it is to be pregnant at all, let alone twins."

Luke started to rummage through another box. "I guess it must have been even harder without Galen around. Did Vader know?"

Padme shook her head. "Not until yesterday. I couldn't hide this," she gestured to her swollen stomach, "beneath my clothes any longer. And, I just couldn't keep it from him. I know what he does, but all he has ever done for me is protect me."

Luke stood up with his back to her. "Do you love him more than your biological father?"

Padme snorted. "Of course not! I don't think I could if I tried. My mother was always telling me about him and what he did. When Vader told me he'd killed him, I cried for hours. I wish I had a chance to meet him."

Luke turned around holding a holoprojector in his hands. He handed it to her. "He left this for you."

Padme hugged Luke, crying. "Thank you."

Luke walked to the door. "When you're done, just call."

Padme flipped the device on and started the recording. She watched as an old and dignified man appeared.

"Padme, I know now that I will never have a chance to meet you. I loved your mother very much, but as a Jedi I suppressed it. The night before we buried Padme Amidala, who I assume you are named after, I gave in. My regret now is that I did not bring your mother with me. Tatooine is desolate place, but if why Sabe died were unstoppable, you would be safe. I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous it is for Jedi or their children in this galaxy. I hope that you have found happiness and joy in your life and some one to take care of you. I love you; my dearest daughter and I can know understand one aspect of my former Padawan. I thank you for that. May the Force be with you always."

Padme whispered back, "May the Force be with you, Father." She stood shakily. "Luke!"

"Luke stuck his head in. "You're done?"

Padme nodded. "Yes, can we go back to Galen and the rest?"

Luke looked at her. "Sure. Are you okay?"

Padme nodded, but when she saw her husband, she fell into his arms and sobbed with all the pain that was in her heart. She never felt so upset in her life. If only things had gone differently. But life would go on and there were people who loved her. There was a new generation to tell the story and a man to save.

* * *

**So, the message is delivered! Next time, we are going to look into the lives of the people Padme left behind. (hint: Vader, Mara...)**

**********This my first attempt at serious writing so all constructive criticism is welcome. And normal reviews too, of course! Flames, however, are for lighting candles. ;) _I KNOW YOU'RE READING!_**


End file.
